


Sometimes it Hurts Instead [C-IM BB artwork]

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [6]
Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying art for haku23's fic, very belatedly from the Cap-Iron Man Big Bang (sorry no actual steve/tony art yet but I'll hopefully squeeze one out later OTL) ... Steve isn't frowning, that's his resting face xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it Hurts Instead [C-IM BB artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes it Hurts Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099880) by [haku23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23). 




End file.
